


Do you like Leningrad?

by kuru (catastrophage)



Series: Hetalia Ficlets [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Countries Using Human Names, Dark, Historical Hetalia, Implied/Possible Character Death, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/kuru
Summary: "Do you like Leningrad? In summer it's a nice city, but time might go by faster than you like."This ficlet covers the Siege of Leningrad 1941-1944. Never fight a war in Russian winters...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 and reposted for AO3 ☆

**Do you like Leningrad?**

"Do you like Leningrad?"  
A smile, all kind and soft.  
"Yes I do."

Ludwig swallowed. He had never expected Ivan to be in the North. Not armed nose to toe anyway.  
"In summer it's a nice city, but time might go by faster than you like."  
With those kind words Ivan stepped aside and revealed a field of cannons.

The battle started and it felt bitter, neither side strong enough to win.

In fall they met again. Ivan's coat was stained with blood and Ludwig himself was covered in burns and scratches.  
"Do you still like Leningrad? I'm afraid it's losing its beauty day by day."  
"I'd like to walk through the streets, but whenever I come closer you attack me."  
"We're at war, so I can not let you in."

In winter Ludwig woke up, when he felt a soft touch on his face. It was Ivan's scarf.  
"Your troops are freezing and my people are dying from hunger. Aren't you going to give up?"  
He opened his eyes. "I have to win this war."  
He tried to stand up, but noticed he could not move his limbs.  
"Do you hate me so much?" Ivan shifted his weight a little to make it more comfortable for both of them.  
"I don't exactly hate you. You're just in my way."

"We used to get along." Ivan reminded him. "I always thought you would dislike me, but at least we tried."  
Ludwig closed his eyes. Memories of a time long ago came up again.  
When Ivan still was different. Strong willed and rougher, young and better in shape. When his smile wasn't soft yet, but burning with fire.  
When he himself still was different. He had to admit recently he'd lost track a bit. His bosses weren't what they used to be either.  
"We can't turn back time. We've grown distant."

"I think we still are similar. You just do not notice."  
Ludwig rolled his eyes. This discussion they had lead before and it wouldn't lead anywhere.  
"Won't you get off of me again? Protect your city from me?"  
"Ludwig you don't understand. It's over. We both won't give up so there's just one way out."  
Again, this _way too_ kind smile.

"The snow is soft and promising, isn't it?"  
"We will both freeze."  
"I've always kind of liked you."

No side had won that winter. Those who could never live together in peace would die side by side in their war.


End file.
